The amount of stored and generally accessible data has grown at an astounding rate, particularly with the advent and subsequent popularity of the Internet. Much of the data is maintained on databases. Databases can be used to store data such as, for example, webpages, messages on message boards, and compilations of documents or images. When the data is needed, the database is queried and the data found and displayed. As the amount of data in the database grows, the time to search for data on the database increases. In addition, a database user may wish to identify characteristics or attributes of the data including how the data is presented or how it is to be used.
As one example of a relatively new database application, weblogs or, more commonly, blogs, have become an increasingly popular forum for communication and discussion. Blogs are typically a publicly accessible personal journal written by an individual who is often referred to as a “blogger”. Blogs can be updated daily or more or less frequently and on a more or less regular basis. The entries to the blog are generally displayed in reverse chronological order so that the latest data is at the top of the page. Each blog entry also typically includes a date stamp. The content of blogs varies widely with some blogs dedicated to particular subjects or to particular interests of the blogger and other blogs sharing the random thoughts and activities of their creators.
In addition to the journal, blogs often allow readers to post messages related to the blog entry. This allows discussion and exchange between and among the blogger and his readers. Service providers can create an environment in which bloggers can set up and operate their individual blogs. A database supporting one or more blogs can become very large, particularly if the blog(s) are active with journal articles and messages from readers. Individual bloggers or readers may wish to identify characteristics or attributes of the data including how the data is presented or how it is to be used.